Old Friends Reunite
by JediFeral
Summary: Maeve reunites with the crew of the Nomad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Adventures of Sinbad. I am not making a profit off of this story. Do not sue me. If I did own it, I would have kept Sinbad and Maeve together and Dermott would be a human again. He would also be with Bryn...but alas, I do not write the scripts, only the fanfics.

Maeve watched as the Nomad sailed into port. Had it truly been two years since she fell from the ship? Dim-Dim had taught her well, but after she had mastered her magic, she was taken to be the sorceress to an evil king whose throne was built on the blood of the innocent and his enemies. Maeve couldn't go and see her friends but she saw the woman who had taken her place. The young Bryn had cared for her brother while she was away. She thanked Allah for that everyday. Looking around the faces of the men coming ashore, she smiled happily as she looked upon the face of the only man she had truly loved. Sinbad. He seemed to know she was watching because he started searching the crowd with hope shining upon his face.

Maeve pulled the hood of her cloak farther down so her face would not be seen easily by the young sailor. She looked around once more for her brother, Dermott. He flew down and landed on the gauntlet that was on Bryn's arm. The two were clearly made for one another. Sighing heavily, Maeve turned and headed off towards the castle that she could never escape from. Rumina was still an evil sorceress but even she wouldn't go near this castle.

Maeve walked past the guards who seemed too happy that she had arrived back unharmed. As the king's personal toy, she knew no man would ever lay a hand on her. The only thing all the men in the kingdom didn't know was Maeve had put a spell on the king making him believe she was truly in love with him. King Varner, suffice it to say, was a genius when it came to battle but clueless when it came to Maeve. She would cast a little spell on him to make him think he was too tired to perform the duties he wanted to Maeve. He had never laid a hand on her in any inappropriate manner, but yet Maeve always cringed when she saw him.

She walked into the throne room where the king was sitting listening to his weekly reports of his armies.

He looked up and smiled as Maeve came into view. "Sorceress, tell me you know these new visitors."

"Why tell you what you already know?" Maeve answered. Varner smirked.

"You know too much, Sorceress. My men saw you travel down there to catch a glimpse of the sailors. Tell me who they are."

Maeve shook her head slightly. She knew that telling him who Sinbad was would be a grave mistake so she merely shrugged and sat down at the table to eat a grape. Varner dismissed his men then took a seat next to Maeve.

"Sorceress, tell me who they are, lest I will bring them all here and behead them in front of you."

"I doubt you would do that, your majesty. For if you do that, I will never use my powers to help you ever again. You know I am capable of that," Maeve replied without even flinching. Varner reached over and stroked her hair.

"My little Vixen, you underestimate me."

"And you underestimate my powers. You know I am able to use my powers in a way that Turok and Rumina could never fathom. Don't tempt me to use them against you," Maeve said then walked out of the room, head held high.

Varner inwardly groaned. One day he would have that woman in his bed, writhing from what he was doing to her. The only problem was, she kept using her magic against him. She kept tricking him into thinking of other things whenever he tried to lead her to his bed. She even started threatening him after he tried to kiss her several times. One way or another she would be in his bed.

Maeve stopped outside the castle main doors. She knew Dermott was close by. She quickly headed towards the small river that opened up to the sea. When she knew she was alone, she began to use her telepathy to find her brother.

"Dermott, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Sister is that you?" the hawk asked through her mind.

"Yes, Dermott. It is me, Maeve. I am here. I have missed you so much, brother."

"And I have missed you, sister. Where are you? I will find you."

Maeve felt a huge wave of relief hit her. "Brother, I am safe. Do not risk your safety just to see me again."

"But I've already found you."

Maeve turned around to see the hawk land softly on a tree limb not more than a few yards away from her. Unable to help herself, Maeve hurried to him and began to stroke his feathers. "Dermott," she whispered.

The sound of voices coming drowned out of her mind as she stared lovingly into her brother's hawk eyes.

"Maeve, is that you?" a voice said behind her. The voice was so familiar to Maeve. Then she realized who it was. Turning around, she saw the face of the sailor she had fallen in love with.

"Sinbad, it is me," she whispered. In an instant, Sinbad had her against his chest as he held her. Maeve pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Sinbad, I've missed you so…"

"And I've missed you, my sorcerer's apprentice," he whispered. He stroked her face lovingly. "I wasn't sure how long it's be before I'd see your smiling face again."

"I saw you all come in from the docks," Maeve said.

"Why did you not come and say anything?"

"I could not. It is dangerous enough with you here, Sinbad. You should leave before he finds you," Maeve said worried. She looked past him at the four other main members of the Nomad crew. "Hello, everyone."

Doubar hurried over to her and pulled her up in the air two feet as he hugged her. Maeve laughed excitedly as he set her down again. Firouz was next to hug her.

Rongar walked up to her and kissed her hand. Maeve couldn't hold it back; she pulled him into her arms in a big hug.

Bryn stayed on the outside of the happiness. Maeve turned towards her. "You must be Bryn," she said.

Bryn smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of these men for me," Maeve said. She walked over and hugged the younger woman.

"It has been my pleasure. So when are we all going back to the Nomad? I don't really like this place," Bryn said nodding towards the castle. Maeve shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you all."

"Why not!" Sinbad demanded. "I am your captain and I'm ordering you to board the Nomad with me—us."

"Sinbad, Maeve is right. She cannot get on that ship. She can get on no ship," Bryn said. She turned towards Maeve. "He is powerful, is he not?"

"The spell he has cast can only be undone by his hand or his death. Neither are likely," Maeve replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Maeve stared at Sinbad. "I cannot just get up and leave. He has a spell on me," she said. "There is no possible way for me to leave, no matter how much I want to."

"But, Maeve, I just found you," Sinbad holding her hands. "I won't give you up."

Doubar cleared his throat. "Show me to the wizard and I will slice his throat!"

"Doubar, stop it," Firouz said forcefully. "Besides, I'll kill him first!"

Rongar unsheathed his sword and held it in the air motioning that they would have to go after him.

"That is really sweet, but I cannot allow you all to risk your lives," Maeve said. She pushed the cloak off her shoulders. The men gasped.

Maeve, confused, looked down at her outfit. It was the same outfit she had worn since becoming King Varner's slave: a purple top only covering her _necessary_ areas and a purple skirt that went to the knees. "What's wrong?"

"He makes you wear this?" Sinbad asked.

"What's wrong with you, Sinbad? I have to wear this," Maeve said. Sinbad pulled out his sword.

"First he kidnaps you, then makes you his slave, then makes you wear this scandalous outfit! His head is mine," Sinbad declared. He nodded to his crewmates.

"Stop it!" Bryn cried out. "Don't you get it? There is evil magic at work here! You cannot just storm into there! This man is a genius in battle! He probably already knows that we have spoken to Maeve and is sending a battalion of soldiers here right now."

"He is not," Maeve said calmly. "He is probably trying to figure out how he is going to make me pay for not telling him about you all."

"Is it the king you are talking about?" Firouz asked.

"King Varner is an intelligent man and will probably figure out the connection between me and all of you," Maeve said. "Wait," she whispered. She looked at Bryn. "You have magical powers."

"I have yet to harness them, Maeve."

"That is alright. I will teach you," Maeve said. "Varner keeps a crystal in his chambers that holds the spell over me. If we can get that crystal, then we can break his hold over me and all the people here."

"In his chamber? How are we supposed to get into his chamber?" Firouz asked.

Bryn smiled at Maeve. "I know what you are asking me. I am willing to help you, Maeve."

"Thank you, Bryn," Maeve replied. She looked over at Dermott. "I'll need you to stay near Sinbad."

The hawk squawked happily as he fluttered his wings.

"_What ever you need me to do, sister."_

Maeve smiled at her old friends. She leaned over and kissed Sinbad on the cheek. "I need you to promise you will set sail at dawn tomorrow, no matter what."

"I'm not leaving without you, Maeve. I've been away from you for too long," Sinbad said. He cupped her face. "Don't make me promise that."

"Sinbad, I will find you before you set sail. I want your promise that whatever no matter what happens you will do as I say."

"I promise."

Maeve turned to Bryn. "We have to hurry." The two took off towards the palace.

"Now, what do we do?" Doubar asked.

"We should get supplies," Firouz said. He led the crew off in the direction they came from. Sinbad heard Dermott flying above them as he felt guilty for promising Maeve what he had.

He went through gathering the supplies very lackadaisically. He didn't know how he should react. He had finally found Maeve. Instead of telling her how he feels for her, he promised to leave tomorrow with or without her.

Firouz started a conversation about Maeve's outfit when Sinbad smacked himself on the head.

"Of course! We can go and get her something proper to wear instead of looking as seductive as Rumina!" Sinbad said. He turned to Rongar. "Rongar, come with me to pick something out!"

The two bounded off as Doubar and Firouz turned back to buying supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! This chapter starts the chain of events.

Maeve and Bryn hurried into Maeve's room. "This is where I have the only privacy on the entire island."

"It's not a bad prison," Bryn said running her hand on the soft satins of the bed.

"It was made as a seductive room for the king. But luckily for me, I can keep the king at bay. You will have to put on one of these outfits if you want to get in the king's chamber with me. I could use your help," Maeve added.

"Are you a full sorceress?" Bryn asked going behind the screen to change.

"I finished my training with Master Dim-Dim almost a year ago. I was captured and brought here while I was unconscious. Yes, I am a full sorceress, but I cannot use my powers fully until I am off this island."

Bryn noticed the sadness in her voice. "Sinbad has missed you a lot."

"I have thought of him everyday for these past two years."

Bryn smiled at her. "Dermott seems to be happy you are back."

"Dermott has been my best companion for a long time," Maeve replied. She knew she could never tell anyone the truth of Dermott until they faced Rumina and destroyed her. "You two seem to get along very well."

"He is amazing. I adore him."

"I am grateful for all you have done for my friends," Maeve said. Bryn reappeared from behind the screen. "That outfit does look scandalous," she laughed. Bryn smiled.

"Let's get this over with," she replied. Maeve took her arm and led her out into the hall.

"He usually eats his dinner in the dining room, but he comes up to his room through a secret stairway."

"If you know his actions, why haven't you tried—"

"Tried to escape? I didn't think I could distract him and try to get to the crystal at the same time. Thank you for helping me," Maeve whispered. The two women walked up the stairwell up to a pair of large doors. "This is his room."

She pushed opened the door to the king's chamber.

Sinbad and his crew waited on the Nomad for any sign of Maeve or Bryn.

"At dawn, you will set sail as captain," Sinbad said to Doubar.

"But Maeve told you to set sail tomorrow at dawn!" Doubar argued.

"I have lost Maeve once already. We have lost two years out of our life together! I won't allow her to stay here any longer. If she is not back by an hour till dawn, I'm heading down to the castle and I'm taking both the women by force," Sinbad whispered. He looked at Rongar, Firouz, and Doubar. "You all will sail away from here at dawn. I don't want anything to happen to Maeve."

"None of us want anything to happen to Maeve or to Bryn," Firouz replied. "But we will set sail. Just try to get back in that hour."

Sinbad nodded. "I won't lose her this time."

Sinbad retreated to his cabin. After two years he finally found her. This island wasn't even on the map but he had a feeling Dim-Dim had led them to there. He sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. Suddenly he stood and pulled out his old outfit he wore when she first had gotten on the ship. "I don't want to be recognized," he said to no one in particular.

He got dressed in the young boy captain's clothes. "Maeve would like this," he said. He put the package that he had bought for her in town onto his bed.

Tonight would be the longest night of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know it's been well over a year since I've last posted, but I'm posting now! Not sure how often I will post though...please review!

Chapter Four:

As Maeve pushed open the heavy door leading the king's bedchamber, her heart sped up causing her to have to take a deep breath. She glanced at the brunette next to her.

"I'm right here, Maeve," Bryn whispered encouragingly. She placed a hand on the red head's arm. "We have to do this to get back to the Nomad."

Maeve nodded slowly. Throughout her captivity, she realized, the only time she felt true fear was standing at this door. Carefully she pushed the door open all the way and silently slipped in, Bryn at her heels. Looking around, Maeve saw the chamber was near empty save for a large circular bed in the center of the room and near fifty lit candles making the room have no shadows.

Bryn, noticing the same thing, whispered, "It seems that he is afraid of assassins from all this light."

Maeve let herself smile with amusement before getting serious. She glanced around the room carefully before seeing the door of her salvation, the room holding the crystal. "That's where it is," she whispered to Bryn. She motioned with her hand towards a door to the right of the circular bed. She looked at the younger woman thoughtfully. "Without shadows, it seems he will be able to see us at all times and because of this, we will have to be careful. I will distract him when he is in the bed and get the key to the room from around his neck then if you could--"

"Leave the rest to me," Bryn interrupted. "I know what I need to do. But understand that we cannot leave here while he lives. He would only bring destruction to the crew of the Nomad."

Maeve nodded. "I understand fully, Bryn." The girl was risking a lot to help Maeve. She took the girl's hand and smiled softly. "Thank you so much for your help."

Bryn smiled back. "While we have time to wait, I would like to ask you something."

Maeve nodded. She ushered the girl into the room standing in between the bed and the locked door. Maeve turned to face the door they had come through. "Go ahead," she said, anxiously watching the open doorway.

Bryn was about to ask the question that was on her mind when they were interrupted by a man shutting the door loudly. Both girls jumped slightly before turning to face the king.

"King Varner," Maeve whispered to Bryn. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"Well, Sorceress, you managed to do that well. My door being left open forces me to believe some evil creature was lurking about."

Maeve silently took Bryn's hand and pulled the girl slightly behind her. There was no way she was going to let this man harm Bryn. "This is my sister. She was on the ship. I hope you will allow me to keep her with me here seeing as I cannot leave."

Bryn tried to hold back her disgust for the older man in the room. His face had a deep scar upon his left cheek going from his eye to the corner of his mouth and his brown eyes seemed to see right into her soul. Taking a cautious step further behind Maeve, she tried to avoid looking at his eyes.

Maeve smiled softly at the action. "She's shy. Would it be alright?"

King Varner walked over to where the two women stood and slowly ran a finger from Maeve's shoulder down to where Bryn's hand held tightly onto Maeve's and up towards Bryn's face. "She's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are, Maeve. If you wish her to stay, then I suppose I should allow her to seeing as how you have conveniently told me that you will only help me when you are completely satisfied with the situation I've forced upon you."

Maeve raised an eyebrow at Varner's actions before looking back at Bryn whose face had taken on that of a frightened doe. "I was wondering if you would have me convince you in some way," Maeve said trying to draw the king's attention to her. If the plan was to work, she needed Varner to keep focus on her not on Bryn.

Varner's eyes flew to the red head's, his shock apparent. "What are you saying, Sorceress?"

The Sorceress took Varner's hand off of Bryn and led him to the bed. "I'm saying that I wish to let you know she is my sister and I will protect her in any way I see fit. Is that understood?"

Varner nodded slowly, his crooked smile turning into a smirk. "I'm afraid you'll have to _convince_ me to leave her be."

Maeve glanced at Bryn who seemed to have recovered from the trance. She too remembered the feeling of Varner's penetrating eyes and inwardly shuttered at the memory. "I need you to give me your word that you will not interfere when my sister is in need of my protection." Her eyes turned to looking into the brown ones of the king. Not blinking, Maeve started a slow trance of her own as Bryn moved over towards the bed. After being his captive for a year, she had learned the trick to his thrall. Soon, Varner slowly stopped blinking and stared lazily into the sorceress's gaze.

Slowly taking the key from the king's neck, Bryn turned hurriedly to the door opposite them. She had unlocked the door and slipped inside when the other door flew open and a single guard burst into the room, his sword slowly being sheathed.

Maeve tried to keep ahold of her entranced victim while announcing to the guard, "I am trying to show him the future, if you do not mind."

The guard looked astonished for a moment before replying, "But the king must know that we have word from the docks that the foreign ship is getting ready to set sail." He seemed to ignore the fact that the Sorceress had his king under a trance.

Maeve tried harder to concentrate on the king as she addressed the guard for a final time, "We know this already you fool. If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left us alone now." She waved her hand to dismiss him.

The guard did a salute before leaving the room quickly. Maeve let out the breath she had been holding before concentrating harder on her subject.

Inside the connecting room, Bryn heaved a sigh. She glanced around in search of the crystal keeping Maeve a prisoner. It took only a moment for her to find it. Lifting it carefully off of the circular table in the center of the room, she hurried back to the adjouning room. "Maeve she whispered as she relocked the door and headed over to the bed. "I thought we were done for when the guard came in."

Maeve gave her a small smile. "Are you ready?" Bryn nodded to the woman before putting the key back around the king's neck.

Maeve slowly blinked breaking the connection between her and the king. Slowly coming out of the daze, he glanced at Maeve and Bryn. His eyes landed on the crystal the younger woman held.

"Tricky women," he whispered. He glared at the two women. "I don't know what you intend to do with that but I will never let you go, Maeve. As you know, when you were first brought here, I must die or let you go myself."

Maeve looked over at Bryn. Could either women really kill this man? Even though, they would have to kill him either way to protect the crew. Just as Maeve was about to respond, the door flew open, and the guard who had interrupted not moments before flew into the room and landed near Bryn. Right after the guard came Sinbad with his sword pointed at the king. He looked at Maeve and Bryn with relief until he saw King Varner slowly getting up from the bed.

"You have a lot of nerve, sailor," Varner said as he unsheathed his own sword.

Bryn couldn't help staring at Sinbad with a new fondness. Here was the captain she had thought was slightly mature dressed much like a young sailor. His face was freshly shaven and he looked almost too happy to be battling a major war lord. On the other hand, Maeve was smiling to herself. Sinbad was trying to disguise himself to get into the castle by looking like how he used to. He really was very handsome. She quickly took the crystal from Bryn's hand and pulled the younger girl out of reach of Varner. She locked eyes with Sinbad as the young captain held his sword in defiance to Varner, hoping that Sinbad knew that Varner was the best swordsman in the seven seas.

Sinbad moved his sword around and glared at the king. "I don't know why you took Maeve, but I've come for her. Either you release her or I kill you and take her with me. Either way..."

Varner laughed. "Do you know who I am, little boy? I am King Varner and I do not take orders from pirates."

"I am not a pirate," Sinbad calmly replied. He glanced at Maeve before continuing, "I merely show up when money's lying around."

Maeve shook her head at the comment. Sinbad would never change. That only made her care for him more.

Varner was the first to make a move, but Sinbad merely parried it, laughing. "Is that all you have?"

"I am the best swordsman," Varner replied. "Defeating you will be quick and painful."

Bryn and Maeve looked at one another as the two men continued to fight. Maeve hurried over to the only window in the room covered by heavy drapes. She moved the drapes out of the way only to see the Nomad beginning to set sail. Bryn hurried out of the way of the sword fight that was quickly taking over the entire room. She ran up to Maeve and looked at what the older woman saw. "They're leaving."

Maeve nodded slowly. She glanced at Sinbad who appeared to be winning the fight. "Bryn, find Dermott."

Bryn looked confused for a moment as she watched Maeve become entranced with the fight. Bryn had seen Sinbad fight many times so she was used to the captain's moves. But Maeve was watching with fascination. Perhaps Sinbad fought differently when she was on board the Nomad. Getting back on task, Bryn started searching the sky for Dermott.

Varner watched his opponent with amusement. This man thought he was winning, ha! As Varner backed up to avoid being sliced through the chest his body made contact with Maeve causing her to fall hard against the wall, the crystal flying from her hands, shattering on the ground. Sinbad ignored the crystal shards and hurried to help Maeve while a disoriented Varner looked around him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Chapter Five of Old Friends Reunite! Please REVIEW!

Maeve groaned as Sinbad helped her up off of the ground. She had sliced her finger on one of the shards and blood seeped out of the cut freely. She hissed as she touched the cut with her opposite hand, drawing Sinbad's attention to her finger.

"You're hurt," Sinbad said quietly as he pulled out a handkerchief and placed it over her finger, forgetting the fact that he was in the middle of a sword fight. Bryn had turned around when the crystal had shattered and watched in amazement as Sinbad kissed Maeve's injured finger. Glancing around the room, she saw King Varner had grown pale and was kneeling on the ground staring at the crystal.

"King Varner?" Bryn asked taking a cautious step towards the disoriented man.

Sinbad stepped in front of Maeve and Bryn with his sword drawn. "What's wrong with him?" he asked to no one in particular.

King Varner slowly lifted his head up and looked at Sinbad with an evil glare. "Why? Why did you do that?! That crystal held all the power on this island! It was sacred!"

Maeve shook her head perplexed. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

Varner stood up. As his sword had slid from his hand as he fell on Maeve earlier, he had no weapon to defend himself, but his confidence and cockiness shined thoroughly nevertheless. "You have cursed this island, Sorceress. That crystal was the only thing keeping this island afloat! It held all of my power! Now we are all going to drown!"

As if on cue, a terrible earthquate shook the island causing Bryn to fall onto the ground and Maeve to fall over onto Sinbad, who barely managed to keep them standing. Maeve held onto Sinbad as she felt the ground underneath her move again. Bryn righted herself before hurrying towards the doorway, turning back only to shout for the others to follow if they wanted to live.

Varner watched the sorceress and her sailor run out of the room after the brunette leaving him alone. Finding himself vulnerable for the first time in his life, Varner sat carefully on his bed. If he wanted to live he would follow them, but he knew he wouldn't escape from this place. This island was all he had. Now that the crystal was destroyed, there was no use for him in this life. His soldiers and people would drown for they were too far away from any other islands. That, ironically, was how he had wanted it when he was too busy with war. Sighing, he felt the ground tremble once more before the floor in his bedchamber opened dragging the king and his bed through a gaping hole that had opened up. "NO!" Varner shouted as he held onto the side of his bed as darkness surrounded him.

Maeve held onto Sinbad's hand as tightly as she could as they tried to avoid being hit by the falling stones of the ceiling and walls. Bryn was ahead of them leading the way out, determined to get to safety. Pausing, Maeve turned and looked behind her to see that the king had not followed them out of the bedchamber. She pulled on Sinbad's hand. "Where's Varner?" she shouted amist all the loud noises of crashing stone.

Sinbad looked back as well before shrugging. "I don't know, but if we don't get out of here right now, we'll be crushed flat!"

Maeve nodded, feeling guilty for leaving the man to die several stories up. She held onto Sinbad's hand again as they hurried to catch up with the brunette who had quite a head start.

Outside on the Nomad, Doubar tried to keep the tiller still as the crew watched the island crushing into the sea at a slow rate. "Where's Sinbad?" Firouz shouted from the starboard side of the ship. He had been frantically watching the shore for the captain but saw no sign of him.

"I don't know, Firouz! But my brother is very resourceful!" Doubar shouted back. Rongar was busy trying to keep the sails from getting torn or caught on any of the rocks that were flying from the island as if someone were catapulting them into the air.

"Dermott!" Firouz shouted as he watched the bird fly from his spot on one of the ropes towards the island. "Come back!"

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Doubar shouted as he watched the hawk soar into the sky searching for the three missing crew members.

Rongar glanced over at the shoreline at Dermott in time to see a brunette jumping off of a large rock onto the sand, waving her little arms frantically in the air. He pointed towards her as best he could with one hand, trying to get Doubar's attention. Doubar glanced at the Moor before following the direction his hand was pointing. "I'm bringing it about! Be careful! I don't want the ship destroyed otherwise we all drown!"

Bryn almost laughed to herself when she saw the Nomad turning back around towards her. Glancing behind her, she smiled as the captain and fiery sorceress appeared behind her. "Where's Varner?" she asked noticing the evil man was nowhere in sight.

Both Maeve and Sinbad shrugged at the same time. Sinbad shook his head softly at the brunette. He held onto Maeve's hand as he pulled her closer to the shoreline. "We have to swim out to there! Otherwise they won't make it to us in time."

Maeve stared at the water in panic. What if Varner wasn't dead and the spell was still in tact? Could she risk her life? "Sinbad..."

Sinbad turned to look at her for a moment. As if reading her thoughts, he whispered, "It'll be alright, Maeve. I'm sure the spell is gone, or whatever spells do." Maeve smiled softly but her eyes showed the fear she felt. "Come on, we don't have enough time," Sinbad whispered. Maeve nodded as she heard a splash as the brunette had begun swimming towards the ship.

A squawk from above made Maeve and Sinbad turn to see Dermott circle them twice, and then follow Bryn towards the ship. "Come on," Sinbad said more forcibly towards the sorceress before dragging her into the sea. Maeve let go of Sinbad's hand as she began swimming as hard and fast as she could towards the Nomad. Sinbad stayed at her side even though she knew he was a strong swimmer. Pushing herself harder, Maeve increased her speed, never once looking back at the island that had held her captive for a year.

The crashing of the island behind them pushed the three people further towards the Nomad as the waves crashed all around them. Maeve felt herself go under the water a few times, but the handsome sailor next to her always pulled her back to the surface. It really had been a long time since she'd needed to swim and she was rusty.

After what felt like an eternity to Maeve, they reached the Nomad where she was pulled up on board by several strong arms. As soon as the arms let her go, she sank down onto the floor next to a very tired Bryn. She smiled at the young woman before the two embraced. Turning around, she saw Sinbad be pulled on board and plopped down next to her.

Laughing at his wet appearance seemed to lighten the mood between them. Sinbad wrapped his arms around Maeve tightly, Bryn joining in. "We made it," Bryn whispered. Doubar's voice from the tiller made the three turn towards him.

"The island is no more! But we aren't out of this just yet," he bellowed. Maeve shook her head slowly to free herself of the water in her ears as she watched Sinbad jump up off of the floor and get to work.

"What do you say, we sit here?" Bryn asked, her exhaustion very evident. Maeve smiled softly. Dermott suddenly appeared in front of the two women, landing easily on the railing.

"Hey, Dermott," Maeve greeted as she stroked his feathers. She turned to watch the men leading the ship away from the large waves crashing all around them. Slowly forcing herself to get up, she hurried over to the tiller and grabbed ahold of it. "Go help them, Doubar," Maeve told the strong older man. Doubar looked as if he was going to refuse, but allowed Maeve to take the tiller. He ran over to help Sinbad and Rongar pull one of the sails down.

Bryn rushed over to Maeve, Dermott perched on her arm. "Where's the island?"

"It sank," Maeve replied, trying to hear Doubar shout directions of where to turn the ship.

"The crystal held it afloat? It's inconceivable," Bryn whispered. "The crystal must have been very powerful."

Maeve turned to look back at where the island used to be. Seeing it gone and under the water made her sad. "I know I was held prisoner there, but it was somewhat home to me."

Bryn nodded. "I understand. The water seems to have calmed down a little," she replied pointing off towards the waves that seemed to have growing smaller. Maeve sighed in relief.

Maeve stood at the edge of the ship several hours later watching the sunset. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept over her body. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she leaned backwards into the embrace. "Sinbad."

"Maeve, I'm glad that you are here with me," Sinbad said. He inhaled her heavenly scent. "And I'm glad that I kept all of your clothes otherwise you'd have to wear that outfit until we reached port."

Maeve smiled at the thought. As soon as they had cleared the earthquake and sunken island, Sinbad had practically dragged her down to his cabin where he had surprisingly kept all of her trunks...everything that was hers. She now had on her old clothes and was content. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Rescueing me. I'm not sure what Bryn and I would have done if you hadn't come in brandishing your sword," Maeve teased. "It was very romantic."

"So you aren't mad that I didn't keep my promise?" Sinbad asked as casually as possible. Maeve smiled to herself.

"It depends on what I get out of the deal."

Sinbad smirked before turning Maeve around to face him. "Remember that villiage with the Vorgon from a long time ago?" Maeve nodded. "Remember what I said to you about having better kisses recently?" Maeve blushed. "Well, I would really like to kiss you right now, Maeve."

Maeve smiled before closing her eyes. As Sinbad lowered his lips towards hers, she pushed a finger onto his lips. Could they really just pick up where they'd left off? Could she forget that he had lived with another woman for two years? She had to reassure herself before they went any further. "Sinbad...I need to know how you truly feel about me." She pulled away from his embrace to lean her back against the railing of the ship. "I know you cared about me when I was taken away two years ago, but...I have to know if you still feel the same way."

"Maeve, of course I don't feel the same way!" Sinbad said suddenly. His face was serious. "I am more in love with you than ever before! You are the bright spot in my life. I used to try to save the world just so that I could prove that I was good enough for you."

Maeve nodded slowly. "Good."

"Good?" Sinbad asked in disbelief. "Don't you have something to say to me?" His hand absentmindedly ran through his hair.

Maeve giggled as she reached up and stroked his face. How could she have doubted their love? "I am in love with you too, Captain Sinbad."

Sinbad pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately, ignoring the whistling coming from the rest of the crew who all stood near the tiller which Doubar had taken back from Maeve with a disapproving look earlier.

Maeve smiled as she finally pulled back to take a deep breath of air. Instead of the two of them looking shocked and fearful of what had just happened, the two lovers merely went in for a second kiss.


End file.
